


The vase isn't the only thing getting smashed.

by Rhengrun



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira Fudo - Freeform, Anal Sex, Feels like a shitpost at times but I promise its not, I made it fun to write so I hope its fun to read, Jenny is mentioned, Knotting, M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Ryo Asuka - Freeform, Ryo is a bottom brat but he usually tops so deal with my headcanons, Ryo is a sleepy marshmallow, it didn't deserve this, it still counts as a oneshot if i passed out right?, mild bondage, references to CB World, references to Crybaby, rip Ryo's vase, ryokira, special guest star Amon, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/pseuds/Rhengrun
Summary: Akira is trying to get off, and breaks a vase, Ryo isn't very happy about this.This is my first fic I am ever posting, started it at 1am one night and passed out writing it, I finished it later. This is also technically my first nsfw fic that I finished. I am finishing things for this series that I couldn't do for other fandoms so I lowkey feel bad but you know what I'm gonna ride this high while I can.Hope ya'll enjoy this.EDIT: We’ve got a beautiful piece of fanart for this fic and I’m so fucking excited you don’t understand, slide over to Coffee’s tumblr and leave them some well deserved love!https://my-coffee-needs-milk.tumblr.com/post/174013056016/for-danceswithunworldly-for-thisI just, This is beautiful, thank you so so so much! Smashing the vase was worth it





	The vase isn't the only thing getting smashed.

It started a few weeks back, Akira found himself being pulled to a party by an old friend, completely under prepared for what was to happen next. Today he found himself face down in a pillow, biting back his sexual urges; a rather large, ribbed vibrator humming away inside him, ass held high.  The large fuzzy tail curled over his back, whipping around with a mind of its own, and just as soon as he was about to let loose, the shatter of porcelain cut through to his ears. In an anxious response he jolted up ready to fight and relaxed only  _ slightly  _ to see that he didn't need to fight for his life. However he would need to explain to Ryo why his 19th century Chinese vase was in pieces. A shiver of pleasure reminded him he had a vibrator up his ass and he started sinking back into his stupor of arousal.

Apparently the porcelain was loud enough to wake the sleeping beauty.

Looking buttfuck tired, eyes red and watery from exhaustion, the definition of extra smashed the door open with a growl. “Akira!” barked the blonde bitch. He looked at the broken vase in his torpor, before turning towards the demon. A slow blink, and you could almost hear the periods being typed out by some poor manga translator saying “mood” and taking a swig of beer. “Akira why are you up masturbating at this time of night, you should be asleep.” It wasn’t the masturbation that bothered Ryo, it was the fact that he neither mentioned this insane arousal to him, and instead chose to break his vase… Maybe not a conscious decision, but now his extra lifestyle was ruined forever!

There was no hiding that beast so Akira didn’t bother, so he tucked his fuzzy feet up under his butt and sat on his tail to keep it under control, he had pulled the vibrator out and it was laying on the bed, he hadn’t finished switching it off so it vibrated at random intervals. Amon in the back of his head was frustrated and screamed at him to teach blondie a lesson for barging in. Stiffly reaching out he went to grab the vibrator and properly turn it off when a small pale hand grabbed his wrist. 

“I am wide awake now, and pissed because of this, how do you think you will repay me?”

“Y-you know I don’t have any money, Ryo!”

“I’m not talking about money”

Akira is dense as fuck, we all know this to be true, and it took Ryo, rolling his tired eyes, grabbing the large semi for the devildunce to realise what he meant. Amon was pleased he didn’t have to argue to get laid this time, especially considering how hungry those blue eyes grew as the pale fingers coaxed the demon back out with a smirk. A quiet “Ryoooo” slipped from Akira’s lips, who knows if it was in protest or a moan. The large erection twitched in Ryo’s hands, and he looked up at Akira to see a mixed bag of emotions. Confusion, arousal, those seemed to stand out. Ryo was always bad at reading emotions but Akira was easy to read, usually clear cut how he felt. Right now that was hot sticky mess, Akira’s emotions that is, and they remained unclear until moved in for the kiss. The eager return was all that he needed. 

Ryo wanted Akira for the longest time, tonight seemed hopeful for him. The agitation ebbed in the back of the gay egg’s brain, reminding him with a quiet voice that he should reprimand Akira for breaking his vase, another yelled at that voice and told it to shut up and stop ruining everything. 

Akira growled, the glow of his eyes going past arousal to demonic, and in no way was Ryo prepared to take that thing… not tonight! So before the, now fully erect and transformed demon in bed could actually get him pinned, he had the vibrator pressed to his taint and was forcing the larger male down with more elegance than should be legal. If only he was adorned with silk and jewels and the picture in his head would be complete. 

Amon screeched something about proving worth and showing who the real alpha male was and Akira was too tense to act in fear of actually hurting Ryo, and was actually quite happy with him taking charge. He chuckled softly, receiving an inquisitive look, when he thought of the “take me out to dinner first” phrase he’d heard. A better chuckle would have been had if two slim fingers didn’t find their way pressed to his prostate, the vibrator still humming away and causing his balls to ache. The sharp claws of his feet scratched at the mattress and he whimpered like a pup when the fingers were removed. If he hadn’t been high off of arousal already there would be some protests about sleeping with his friend but no word of it came out, what did come out was Asuka’s glorious figure. He was refined, like a diamond, yet somehow kept a soft curve to his body even as lean as he was. Faint muscles flexed under the pale skin as he stripped, he would have made an excellent diver.

“I know you are prepared already, considering what you were doing before I came in, thank you for breaking my vase by the way.” There was that bitter tone again. “If you are going to break something, come break me.” And there was that seductive purr, one that sent a chill up Akira’s spine, the chill of course was replaced by intense heat in mere seconds. Not all of Ryo is as lean as the rest of him. Granted, he wasn’t as big as the toy, but the real thing always felt better. 

“A-aah, Ryo~!” Akira reached for him only for him to get his hands pinned to the bedframe and tied. The roll of his hips as his hands were tied sent pleasure up his spine again, his claws digging into the bed. He could easily break the bonds around his wrists but that would ruin the emersion. 

Ryo leaned closer, though, and when Akira expected a kiss, what he got instead did not disappoint him. Low, eerily angelic, yet dark whisper tickled the demon’s ear, “Akira, if you cum without my permission, I will see to it that you  _ will _ be paying me for that vase.” A bite to the earlobe, Ohhh… so that's where this was going. Very well then, Akira would hold out for as long as he had to. Smirk met smirk and the show began.

The tight squeeze of Akira’s ass was heavenly, it was nothing like he imagined it being, the only thing that he predicted here was that Akira would, of course, bottom. As a devilman? That was not expected. He could be evil and deny him orgasm all night… but that would be too cruel, and he knew Akira didn’t have that kind of money laying around. Ryo supposed he could let it slide, but for now he was still irritated, and he vented this energy into each thrust, grabbing hold of his “bitch’s” wild tail, leaning forward and biting his exposed chest.

Akira moaned at the bite, his toe beans flexing and claws tearing out a chunk of the mattress. He wanted it rough, well, the demon in him did; rough and raw, and bleeding by the end of it. Akira wanted passion, he wanted to kiss and touch Ryo back, and he couldn’t. This all amounted to a frustrated, aroused groan, squirming and grinding back with his powerful hips. A heavy word was on his lips, whether it was a command, an observation, or just a vulgar reaction, all seemed applicable at the given moment. Strong urges to switch it up and fuck Ryo were being pushed around in his mind, and he somehow managed to quiet them with a promise of “next time.”   
With the smaller demons quieted, Akira allowed himself to get lost in the moment. He could feel Ryo’s hot breath tickle his skin, the sloppy wet love bites being left all over his chest. Little marks and bruises popping up from where he bit harder. “R-Ryo…” stuttered the devilman, wondering how often the other actually got laid. The thought of him spread out on a bed begging for a massive cock brought back those small demons and they quickly became larger. Almost instantly Amon had broke free of the bed frame, and Akira grabbed tightly to the reins to keep him under control enough to stop him from literally ripping Asuka a new one. 

Ryo did not expect Akira to rip the bonds so quickly, but it excited him nonetheless. One moment it seemed he was sinking into the pleasure and the next he was losing control again, flipping them both over and practically mounting him from behind. It stung, but even then Akira managed to stop Amon before he was fully sheathed in the pale man below him. God did it hurt… There was a loud voice ringing in his ears, probably his own, but it boiled down into sharp little gasps, especially as the wet, cold texture of lube finally eased his poor behind. Those gasps soon turned to moans and he pushed back to take more, adjusting every so often to accommodate something so large. It was humanly impossible, but Ryo never truly felt human. This pleasure felt inhuman as well. Amon tried to make his appearance again, a sharp thrust forced him the rest of the way in and he arched his back the best he could with such a large intrusion, gasping for breath. Maybe it would be good to let Amon let him have his way… maybe not this time, maybe the next… Maybe he didn’t have a choice. That thought sent a shiver through him, unsure on if that terrified or aroused him. His whole body twitched, and soon he let out a whine, begging finally for a fucking that would make him forget about the stupid vase, a fucking worth more than any vase.

“F-fuck! Give me more!” pants Ryo, he grabs a handful of the sheets, voice getting caught in his throat. It burned, it burned good, but Akira wasn’t letting it out, he needed to, he needed to let go. If anything it would help him let go.  _ Stupid vase. _

“I don’t want to break you… at least not yet anyway~” Smooth, what a sexy way to say  _ “Ryo you’re too delicate, I’m going to make love to you like you’re some virgin girl” _ Akira. Ryo was no virgin, he wasn’t exactly active (until tonight) but he wasn’t a virgin. Akira didn’t know this however and continued to hold back the best he could. He could hold it…. 

….Until Ryo turned his head, looking up at him from the corner of his eye, a lustful burn in those blue pits, and the corner of his mouth turned up with a smirk. “I’ve had better, you can’t seem to fuck me good enough, perhaps I should switch back to topping yo--!” A rougher thrust shut down the shittalk. Dirty brat needed to learn to keep his pretty little mouth shut.

So it seemed both of them would wake up with a sore ass in the morning, to some degree one might suffer more than the other, and not because of the vase either. Akira watched as Ryo’s little bubble butt bounced each time his body smacked into it. Each gasp and mewl he brought out of him satisfied the demon in his mind, and of course, the demon incarnate. Delicious friction, Akira leaned down and decided to repay Ryo the favor for those lovely bite marks all over his chest, and sank his teeth into his skin, only enough to slightly break the surface, it still drew blood.

Ryo squealed, loud, his eyes watered but it felt so good, so good. The pain, the pleasure, the tickle of the black hair covering Akira, the obvious throb of the cock in his ass, all was delightful. Delightful was putting it politely, Ryo would fucking sell off organs for this shit. He screamed Akira’s name, and spilled on the sheets below, but Akira kept going. Fuck… he never expected him to hold out, forgetting what he had said about not letting him cum. At this point Ryo decided he wanted to be fuck drunk, and that Akira would just have to keep it up until he begged for that thick load. He would wear that boy out yet.

“Cumming so soon? And here I had a head start on you, is your stamina really that poor?” taunted the raven haired male, another nibble, not so rough this time, on Ryo’s neck, scraping his canines over his jugular and listening to the sharp intake of breath, he could practically hear Ryo’s heart skip a beat. That either took a lot of trust, or he was straight up crazy; probably the latter. Amon screamed to finish the job and tear his throat out but it was not to be, instead he thrusted deeper, pulling more angelic moans from the blonde. “Do I have to earn my orgasm, is that what this is?” 

All Akira got in response was a nod and a desperate mewl. Stars were in those eyes so blue, pleasure burning white hot, Ryo felt otherworldly. Each thrust pulled him further from reality as his mind sank into the ether of arousal. Every touch lit his skin ablaze and it didn’t take long before he was drooling on the sheets. In moments, he was begging, begging for more, begging for Akira to fill him with his cum. 

Now that the devilman had his permission to cum, he let loose, humping him like a beast in heat. Ryo didn’t expect him to get larger, yet he did, swelling like a grapefruit in his ass. “A-Akira?” There was a tinge of concern in his voice but not long after his eyes were rolling back into his head and his back arched as he came again, further staining the sheets. Jenny would just buy new ones, she doesn't even want to touch these. The flood of sperm felt to Ryo like a firehose went off in his ass, it was tight, and he could feel it stretching him ever so slightly. 

Akira was twitching, his body pressed firmly to Ryo’s back as he came, hips thrusting involuntarily at random until he came down from his high, and opted to watch Ryo drool on the pillow, grasping at the sheets like he was seeking for the brains Akira just fucked out of him. The poor twink was overstimulated, and just the slightest touch sent him over the edge again. 

A dark chuckle sent another shiver down Asuka’s back. How dare Akira tease him like this. It took time trying to form thoughts, especially with that massive knot in his ass. Even with it there, copious amounts of semen had escaped. Ryo thought back to the mess Akira left on the ceiling of his foster parent’s house, and remembered how much there was… Christ Jesus how was he not dead!

With the knot reducing so did Akira’s form, slipping back into the smaller male, only an inch difference in height between him and Ryo, unlike the beast he was earlier. Slipping out slowly, he watched in awe as a lot of his cum came pouring out over pale skin. Checking on Ryo, he found the man had passed out and was asleep like a baby, vase forgotten. Akira wanted to spoil him with aftercare but no such luck… at least he wanted to say how that turn of events wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend their first time, in no way did he regret it either. Gently he wiped down Ryo with a warm washcloth and spared them the trouble of changing the sheets by also sacrificing a towel to the sticky mess. At least now they could sleep. Curling up next to Ryo, he planted a kiss on the large bite mark on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Seems you couldn’t stay up a few more minutes, I wanted to give you a proper goodnight kiss.” Akira reached to turn off the bedside lamp, this lazy ass couldn’t reach it, so with a smirk, he knocked it down with his tail. He got an instant pillow to the face for that. It was worth it though, he got to give Ryo his kiss.


End file.
